


A Way of Unbouncing Tigger

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit finds Tigger much too bouncy these days...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way of Unbouncing Tigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxtwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtwin/gifts).



> This is just a random little bit of something completely silly. The idea amused me, and hopefully it might amuse you, too.

Rabbit hit the table with a wooden spoon three times, calling the meeting to order. It wasn't a very big meeting, but it was an important one! As Tigger had gotten much too bouncy lately, Rabbit had taken it upon himself to call a meeting so that he and his friends could come up with a way to put a stop to that... And preferably soon, before his entire garden was ruined.

While Piglet listened intently to Rabbit's rambling complaints, Pooh yawned and nodded off to sleep.

"What do you feel, Pooh?" asked Rabbit once he'd gotten done exposing the problem.

When Pooh didn't reply, Piglet poked the bear to wake him. "Pooh? Pooh! Haven't you been listening to what Rabbit's been saying?"

Pooh blinked, then explained that yes, he'd been listening, but that he couldn't have been expected to hear, on account of the piece of fluff that had been lodged in his ear.

"Pooh," Piglet explained, "We were just trying to find a way to get the bounce out of Tigger."

"Ooooh, and I've got a plan," said Rabbit, clapping enthusiastically. "I've got a _cunning_ plan!"

Piglet cocked his head to the side and blinked. "Cunning?"

"Why, yes!" said Rabbit excitedly. "And it involves--" he stopped a moment for effect before declaring, "Turnips!"

Pooh, who'd fallen right back to sleep, woke up again with a bit of a start. "Turnips?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, yes, exactly!"

Pooh just shook his head. Sometimes he thought, before dozing off again, his friends were just a little bit too odd for him to understand.

 

~end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only funny if you know what other fandom the "joke" is from... I know the recipient does. I didn't want to mark this as a crossover because it's not, and it would have ruined the effect a little bit. Apologies to anyone else scratching their heads as they read this. /o\ [turnips, and cunning plans, are a reference to BlackAdder. Btw...]


End file.
